The Seventh Signer
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: A stranger comes into Neo Domino to discover her past. Naomi is searching for her birth father and her only clue is her birth certificate. Yusei meets her and discovers a secret from his father's past. Not to mention, his friends, Akiza, Jack, the twins, and Crow are coming back for a special reunion. Plus, there is a new evil coming to Neo Domino to destroy the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Seventh Signer Chapter One:

Chapter One:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic and nothing more. I claim no rights to the anime whatsoever. They are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen Jump, TV Tokyo and their other rightful owners. Do not flame. This is just a fanfic and nothing more. This is just an idea I had in my head for a while.

The OC Naomi is mine though.

Naomi looked over the skyline of Neo Domino City. She was sure that this was her original hometown, her real home. She had been plagued with these haunting dreams all of her life. These dreams, dark, sweet and yet disturbing dreams for years ever since she was a child. She knew she was adopted. She was adopted when she was a baby, but she always had suspicion that she wasn't the daughter of the two people that had raised her. She didn't even look like them. They had brown hair, she had black hair. She had blue eyes, they had brown. She didn't even look like her sister even though she was close to her "sister."

Naomi sat on her own duel runner. It was a bright sky blue with an engine that had an unique sound. There were dark blue butterflies painted on both sides.

Months ago, her foster mother died from a massive heart attack. When her and her sister went through her personal papers in her closet, they found an old and crinkled paper file folder. It was old and changing colors from light brown to dark brown due to age. When Naomi picked it up, papers came out. She picked them up and she was puzzled. There were papers that were written in a different language. There was also an old photo of a baby. The baby was a girl and on the back of the photo the name "Naomi Fudo" was scribbled on it. Then, she found another piece of paper. It looked like a birth certificate. Then, there were a paper in English and Naomi realized they were adoption papers for a baby girl that was born in Domino City. Domino City had been through a lot of changes. There was an accidental explosion that tore the city apart years ago. The city was divided in half. One part from the research that Naomi Fudo did in the public library, was called the Satellite. The other part was called Neo Domino City. Was Neo Domino City where she originally came from? Was she from the Satellite? She didn't know. All she knew was what she got from those papers she found in her mother's closet. Two things came to mind when she started to think about why she was here, "Domino City" and a name. The name was "Haskase Fudo." Haskase Fudo was the name on the birth certificate.

Was Haskase Fudo her father? Who was he? Where was he when she was born? Where is he now? Did he move on from her mother? Did he knew she existed? Was he married now? Does she have any brothers or sisters? Were her birth parents in love or was there something else going on that she didn't know or understand. All she can understand is that Domino City was the place she was born. Well, it was now called Neo Domino City since something called "Zero Reverse."

Yusei Fudo sighed as he looked over the bright red shiny duel runner that was recently nearly repaired. His spiky black hair with the golden highlights shined in the late afternoon sun. He had a day off today, which was rare since he became Chief Researcher he rarely had the time to do what he was used to doing like racing along the highways of Neo Domino City, winning Turbo Duels, hanging out with his friends, and also there was the stress of always saving the world. It is funny how Yusei and his friends Jack and Crow have saved the world so many times and hardly nobody knew about it or realize that the world was in danger and everything was almost over.

Yusei let out a sigh as he wiped the little beads of sweat off of his forehead while he was working on his duelrunner. He had a dream last night. In the dream, he was watching as his father was with a woman, but the woman wasn't his mother. She was different. She had long black hair and blue eyes. As far as he knew, his father and mother were deeply in love but who was this woman, maybe a former lover of his father? Maybe just a friend, he couldn't be sure. All he knew about his father that he grew up in a single family home and his grandfather, his father's father died when his father and his aunt were young and his grandmother, had to work all the time to support her two children. Maybe this woman was his long lost aunt. In the dream, the woman was lying on the table. She was very pregnant and it looked like she was giving birth.

Yusei shook his head and pitched the bridge of his nose. He has had dreams about his father. He even had nightmares of his father's death. He looked at the phone. The day before, he got a call from his best friend Crow. Crow said he was back in town and he was coming back to the small house for a visit. Yusei was happy and was feeling nostalgic. It had been a year since he and his friends went on their separate ways. They have been in contact with each other through phone calls, emails, and Facebook,twitter, and also texts. Akiza went on to study medicine aboard, Jack went on to become a great turbo duelist, Crow went to train as a Neo Domino police officer, and Leo and Luna moved to Europe. Yusei had been busy becoming the Chief Engineer at the new Energ D reactor and continuing his father's research.

Through it all, Yusei wouldn't changed a thing. Even though he missed his friends, he made new friends and even dated a few times with a girl he met named Lily that works in his office.

But he has had some disturbing dreams about his father. The way his father died, what happened in the original reactor, Roman's betrayal, but not all dreams were bad. There were dreams about his parents in much different happier times.  
Yusei found out much about his own father while he was beginning to follow his father's footsteps. But this dream about Dr. Fudo and this woman had him shaken.

Who was this woman and what was her connection with his father? He wasn't sure.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Please rate and review! I know the first chappie sucks. It had been a while since I have written a fan fic.

Please let me know what you think. *Hands out brownies*


	2. Chapter 2

The Seventh Signer Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

A/N: The following is a fan based fan fic of Yugioh 5Ds. I do not own the anime whatsoever. I do not own the characters. The OC Naomi is mine though.

Yusei stirred in his sleep. It was happening again. He was having the dreams again. But this time, it ended differently. It started when he was dreaming about what happened in the Energ D reactor. His father collapsing in the hallway with a young Rex Goodwin next to him, and then there was the memory of his father placing him in the incubator. Then the reactor exploded. This incident had left a scar in his heart for the rest of his life. He thought sometimes that if the Energ D reactor didn't blew, he would be with his father now, and his father would be alive.

Now, Yusei was in the living room of the apartment Zora let him live in. He was working on his runner again when a light glowed into the living room. Yusei turned around. Then, the light changed colors. The light started to take form.

Suddenly his father appeared. Yusei gasped. This could be a bad thing or a good thing. Usually his father or his father's spirit would show up when something bad would happen. It made him nervous.

"Father?" he asked.

"Yusei," Dr. Fudo said.

"Father?" Yusei asked again. He was feeling happy and sad. He secretly wished that his father was alive. He may never find peace from what happened to him. Zero Reverse didn't just effect him or his family, it affected his friends and his city.

"You have a sister," Dr. Fudo said.

"What?" Yusei said.

"You have a sister Yusei, she is back home," Dr. Fudo said. He smiled but yet his eyes quivered. His father started to cry. Tears went down his face. Yusei gasped.

"Father? I have a sister?" he asked. He was shocked. He thought he was his father's only child. What was going on?

"Yes, bring her home Yusei, bring her back to me," Dr. Fudo said. Then, Yusei walked over to him. Then, something happened. He reached out and touched his father's hand. He touched it. He was actually physically touching his father. Yusei looked at his father. His father was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Go to your sister," he said.

Yusei woke up with a start. He sat up. He looked around his room and realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked around. It was late at night. Moonlight was pouring into the window. It was quiet. He pulled the blankets off of himself and he sat up. He thought about the dream. It was really bothering him. These dreams have been coming in more frequent.

The next day, Naomi watched the Kaiba Dome. There were races and turbo duels were going on. Naomi was still new in town and had no idea where to go or who to ask. She didn't even knew who to ask or anything about her birth mother or her birth father. All she knew was a name. She had an old photo but as far as she knew, he aged, changed hairstyles or have died.

She checked herself into a hotel room in the poorest neighborhood in Neo Domino. From what she knew about the city, it was just Domino City and it was home to the Turbo Duels and dueling all together. It was the way of life here. Naomi had her own deck. There was one specific card that meant the world to her. Divine Dragon of Light.

Divine Dragon of Light was a snake like dragon, gold and silver in color and had a black face with a long snout. Naomi had gathered her deck over the years since she discovered dueling. She recently discovered turbodueling. She fantasized about having her own team of turbo duelists alongside her. She managed to get tickets to the event and watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the new Fortune Cup tournament! We introduce to you the duelists of the Turbo Duelist Championship! Each duelist will be able to compete each other for the chance to take the cup!" the announcer said.

Yusei sighed. They were about to announce the competitors. He was secretly hoping that Jack Atlas, the former champion and his best friend will be here. He would love the chance to duel him again. He was also hoping that his best friend Crow would be here as well. Crow loved turbo dueling and memories of them competing in the WRGP flooded through his mind. So far, the only familiar faces he had seen was Sherry, the blonde French bombshell and Boomer, the huge man with the dark hair and skin. He was also secretly hoping that Akiza would be here. She would love this. She had shown time and time again how great of a duelist she was. Just thinking about her made his heart jerk. But then, he realize that she wouldn't be here. She was away, studying to become a doctor. She made that decision to restart her life after the WRGP tournament. He was hurt that she left but he didn't want to stand in her way of becoming a doctor.

Just then, someone called out his name.

"Yusei!" a male voice called out. Yusei stood up from the couch of the waiting area, the "locker room" of the duelists. Yusei turned his head and smiled his trademark smirk.

"Crow," he said as the orange haired, grey eyed, Black Bird duelist ran up to him. They fistbumped and shook each other's hands.

"I am so glad you are here," Yusei said.

"You know me, any chance to prove myself and the whole world who Crow Hogan is I couldn't pass up the chance," Crow said. Yusei smiled.

"Me either," Yusei agreed.

Naomi looked around the arena. There were a lot of fans there. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wished she knew about this beforehand. She might've entered herself into the tournament as well. What she didn't realize that she was being watched.

Diana watched her. She knew Naomi from the U.S. They had a past together. Diana went away soon after Naomi's foster mother died and Naomi went to Neo Domino Diana became determined to find out. The black curly haired beautiful Turbo Duelist sat on her yellow and black duel runner that had purple stripes.

She wanted to turbo duel against Naomi again. They had unfinished business to attend as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Seventh Signer Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic. I claim no rights to the anime or the manga. I also claim no rights to the Yugioh 5Ds game or the characters, cards or anything else featured in the fic. Please support the official release. P.S. It had been a while since I wrote any Yugioh fanfics so if it seemed a little off or stupid, I apologize. It had been a while and some things I have forgotten. *nervous laugh*

Naomi watched as the man named Yusei Fudo take the track on. His opponent was a girl named Sherry LeBlanc. The bombshell blonde took over the track as she and Yusei dueled. Yusei summoned his Sonic Chick and his Speed Spell Card. Naomi was spellbound to the duel. She turbo dueled herself when she was in America. She had her own turbo dueling team, Team Angel, an all girl turbo dueling team. They often fantasized about competing in the WRGP. But due to financial costs, they couldn't afford to. Plus, Naomi had her daughter and her college to think about. Her teammate, Diana was in school too and she was devastated when her brother disappeared. Olivia didn't take anything too seriously and she only focusing on partying and her music. But when she was needed to compete, she came through for the team.

Now, Naomi was thinking this while she was watching the duel between Yusei and Sherry. Naomi studied about Yusei Fudo. Fudo. That was the last name of the man who signed her birth certificate. Was there a connection between Haskase Fudo and Yusei Fudo? From the photograph she found of Haskase Fudo and the one of Yusei she downloaded, they did look similar to each other. How? Were they related to each other? Was there a chance that Yusei was related to her? She didn't know. All she did knew is that she must talk to him. She must know if there is. How can she get close to him? How can she get to him without frightening him?

"I now activate my magic card, Sacred Knight's SpearHolder and fuse Apprentice Knight card and my Centaur Mina and summon my Sacred Knight Joan!" Sherry said in her French accent. Her and Yusei had been dueling for quite a bit of time and their duel had raged on. Their duel was at its climax. Yusei had to make his move, or else he would lose the duel. It was the first round of turbo duels in the season. It gave other teams a chance to join and make the cut to compete for the championship. Yusei remembered hearing about a new team called "Team Angel," from the United States. He was curious about them. He was so excited and happy that he was turbo dueling again. It had been almost two years since the last time and it was almost a year since he had seen Crow. Maybe Jack and Akiza would come back and maybe the twins again. Akiza. That name haunted him and yet made his heart jump at the same time. Even though they left on good terms, he was still hurt that she left. He kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do and he told himself that it was the right thing to do, but it doesn't make the hurt stop.

Then, it was Yusei's turn.

"I sacrifice I fuse my Sonic Chick and Junk Synchron and summon Nitro Warrior! Attack!" Yusei commanded his monster.

"Just a minute," Sherry said. A face down card flipped up.

"I activate Z-ONE, it immediately lowers your monster's attack points," Sherry taunted. Yusei grunted in frustration.

Naomi watched. She started to root for Yusei to win. But then, she felt a throbbing in her arm when she thought of Yusei. It was strange. She never felt that throbbing before. She didn't injure it or nothing had happened to it. Why was it throbbing?

Yusei had to think fast about what to do. He wanted to summon his best card, Stardust Dragon. Stardust Dragon was his best card, it even was a part of his soul.

"I end my turn," he said. He was not happy, but he still had hope. He wanted to win this duel. It had been a long time since he had dueled. It had been over a year since he had dueled. He was rusty.

"I use Sacred Knight Joan to attack your Nitro Warrior!" Sherry commanded as the pretty knight monster charged after Yusei and sliced his Nitro Warrior. Naomi was getting frustrated herself. She felt like she was feeling his pain too. Why was she drawn to him?

"I end my turn, my my Yusei, I am disappointed in you, I was expecting a tougher, more challenging duel than this, maybe she should go back into retirement Yusei," she taunted again. She was loving this. She did admit, she had developed a hard crush on Yusei and she often fantasized about being with him. She would love to have a chance to date him after the Akiza girl left but he acted like he wasn't interested in her. Maybe this duel would show him that she was worthy of him in some way. Or maybe, she wanted to show that she was better than him and show him what he was missing.

Then, Yusei smiled.

"I summon, Graceful Revival to revive my Nitro Warrior, and I now activate my face down card, Turbo Booster, then, I activate Nitro Warrior's special ability, Shield Warrior! I fuse both of them to summon Stardust Dragon!" he said. He raised his arm up and there, in a glimmer of sliver light, there it was, Stardust.

Just then, Naomi's arm started to burn, it continued to throb and burn and the pain intensified. Suddenly a strong crimson colored burn started to glow on her arm. Naomi cried out in pain. She grabbed her arm. Other people who were standing next to her heard her and turned around to look at her. She ignored them.

Diana watched the whole duel and she saw her friend in a faraway distance. She noticed Naomi clutch her arm in pain. She gasped. This had happened before when they were children. They played duel monsters when they were kids and one time, Naomi summoned a certain card, Divine Dragon of Light and when she did, a certain burn mark showed up on her arm. Neither girls knew what it was and they never told anyone about it.

Yusei grunted. His birthmark, a mark of the Crimson Dragon, which featured the head of the Dragon, showed up on his right forearm. He had experienced this before in certain duels but why was it showing up now? None of the other Signers were here dueling right now. There was no threat that he was aware of where the Dragon was needed. What was going on?

Just then, Crow grunted as his own mark on his arm, The Tail of the Dragon showed up. "What?" he thought to himself as he looked down. He turned his head and looked around for any signs of anything strange or mysterious. Then, he gasped. There was a girl. She had dark hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like dark blue jeans and black boots with a matching black jacket. She was hunched down and she was holding her own arm. He glanced closer and gasped. She had a mark too!

"Another Signer?" he asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: I know that the duel I wrote about was bad, I know,*hides in corner* Please don't kill me! *nervous laugh* Any tips on duels is greatly appreciated. I am trying a new thing on writing duels and I haven't seen the series in a while so like I said, I forgot. PLEASE DON'T BASH AND FLAME!

Please rate and review! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The Seventh Signer Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic. I do not own the characters or the anime or the manga. They are all owned by their respective owners. I claim no rights whatsoever except for the fic and the OCs mentioned in the story. Please support the official release.

Naomi got on her duel runner and raced away from the Kaiba Dome. Her arm glowed and it burned. An unusual mark or something showed up on her arm. That never happened to her before! That doesn't happen to anyone, not at all!

Diana saw her run away from the where she was watching in the stands. It wasn't like Naomi would run away from like that. Naomi lived for these! It had been a while since she had seen her best friend. She wanted to see her again. She missed her. Yes, she wanted to challenge her to a Turbo Duel but still, she wanted to see her best friend, the times when all they had were each other. Diana turned and walked away to find her best friend.

As Yusei pulled into the Team 5Ds pit, he was breathing hard. His mark still burned. That wasn't new. But there was something else that was bothering him. Something felt strange, like something was going to happen and he wasn't sure what. The last time he felt like this was when the mark first showed up on his own arm.

Crow on the other hand, was surprised. There was another signer, he knew it when he saw the girl hunched over and the mark glowed. Who was the girl? What happened? What was going on?

"That was an incredible duel but I wouldn't expect anything else from our old mate," a familiar voice said behind him. Crow turned around and smiled. There stood his other old best friend, Jack Atlas.

"What are you doing behind the scenes, I figured you would make a grand entrance," Crow said as he ran up and fistbumped his longtime friend.

"I was held up," Jack said. He held his right arm. Crow noticed this and instantly thought of his best friends Yusei and Jack. His mark must've activated too. It lead him to think of the mysterious girl he saw.

"Another signer, has to be," he thought to himself.

That afternoon, Yusei laid in bed. He couldn't understand why his mark activated and started to burn. He wasn't sure why. He had dueled Sherry several times. His mark never had done that while he dueled her.

Just then, another person walked up to Yusei.

"Hello there, Yusei," Sherry said as she walked up to him. She looked at him. He looked back at her. His eyes looked over her.

"Hey Sherry," he said.

Someone else walked up to the scene. Akiza had been in Europe away studying in medical school. Before that, there was that time where she said her final goodbyes to Yusei. Even that time, her heart jumped and her heart jumped nervously now. This isn't how she had planned seeing Yusei again. Yusei was her best friend and her first boyfriend. Even now, she still had feelings for him. She did managed to get herself a boyfriend while she was overseas. But it didn't work out and it was a terrible horrible break up. Her and Yusei's break up was bad but this last heartbreak had hurt her and wounded her deeply. All she can think about to make her feel better is to see her friends and Yusei again. Heck, she was willing to see Crow and Jack again.

The rose colored duelist walked up to the 5Ds pit. She remembered this pit. This is one of those places where her and Yusei had some of their best memories.

Then, she saw it with her own hazel eyes. There was the red duel runner. It had belonged to the man that saved her from darkness. If he had did it once, he might be able to do it again, if she asked him to.

"You didn't duel like yourself, Yusei, you seemed not like yourself," Sherry said.

"I am fine," he said. Man, sometimes Sherry can get on his nerves a little bit. Then, she bent down and stroked his bangs. An uncontrollable blush went across his face.

"Yusei," Sherry said.

Akiza walked over to him. But then, she stopped.

Sherry had been down and kissed him. Yusei kissed her back. He gently stroked her cheek as she kissed him again.

Akiza gasped. Sherry and Yusei were kissing each other. Instantly her heart broke again. Her mind went blank and her heart won't stop hurting. Yusei had moved on,…with her.

"How about I come over tonight?" she suggested.

"Sure, he said.

Naomi raced through the streets of Neo Domino. Her arm still burned. Her arm still hurt. In her mind, the red colored burning dragon that haunted her dreams as a kid came into her mind. But this time, she didn't summon her Divine Dragon of Light, Yusei summoned that Stardust Dragon. Why now? All she wanted to do was to go somewhere and hide for a while.

Someone was following her. Someone from her past, Diana left the arena as soon as Naomi did. She and Naomi made a pact when they were kids that they would protect each other. Diana was afraid for her, and there was something else. Diana was in love with her as well. She had some chances to tell her how she felt but she couldn't. She was afraid of what Naomi would say. She never heard Naomi say anything negative about homosexuality. But then again, she never saw Naomi with a girl either. She still loved her and she wanted to protect her. She needed Naomi in her life. That was another reason, and probably the main reason why. Maybe here when after everything was said and done, she would have that chance and she would be with her. She prayed for that.

Someone else was watching, someone else who wants revenge on the Fudo family and wanted them to suffer as much as they did.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Seventh Signer Chapter Five :

Chapter Five :

A/N: this is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic. I do not own the characters or the anime or the manga. They are all owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.

There was another day of turbo dueling in the WRGP tournament. The tournament drew in turbo duelists and turbo dueling teams around the world. Some people were from Africa, the United States, Japan, China, England, Australia, countries in Europe and the Middle East, and other corners of the world. There were returning teams like Team 5Ds, Team Unicorn, and Team Rangrok. Yusei saw familiar faces, and some faces not so familiar. He and his team, Team 5Ds, were the most popular team in the tournament. Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Akiza were the hometown heroes and they were the inspiration of Neo Domino City, as well as the Satellite.

Yusei went into the waiting area for the other duelists. He looked around. Sherry Leblanc, his girlfriend, was next to him, clinging to him. He was annoyed by that, but then again, he loved being in a relationship with her and he was in love with her, at least he thought he was.

Then, he noticed a certain woman. She had long black hair, and she had blue eyes. There were something about her eyes. They seemed familiar. She was looking around, and their eyes locked for a moment.

The second that happened, there was a connection. Something was connected between them. The problem was neither one of them knew why.

The day before, Naomi raced through the streets of Neo Domino. She needed air to clear her head. She felt upset and just like when she was a kid, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Her family taught her to hide weak emotions, and just like her foster mother and father taught her she couldn't cry. When she was in an alley, she slipped off her helmet. It felt like it was suffocating her.

"Yo," a female voice said. Naomi gasped and looked up. There, in front of her was a purple and yellow duel runner and it looked familiar. There were black stripes on the side and there was an attractive dark skinned duelist with curly black hair staring back at her. Naomi stared at the mysterious duelist.

"Diana," she said.

"Naomi," the female duelist said.

Then, both girls got up from the runners, and ran to each other and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here in Neo Domino?" Naomi asked as she hugged her best friend close to her.

"I followed you," Diana answered. Naomi was confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know what you are doing, you are looking for your family, and I will not let you do this on your own," Diana answered. She remembered how Naomi's parents' death affected her, especially after what her ex boyfriend did to her. Diana had a girlfriend that had died and she felt so alone. Naomi was the only one that saved her and now she wanted to return the favor and they had a bond so strong since they were children, that would never sever.

Naomi sighed in frustration.

"I found someone, someone named Yusei Fudo, and I don't know how to approach him, I think that he is Haskase's son, or a nephew," Naomi answered.

"Your brother or cousin," Diana added. Naomi nodded.

"Well, where is he? Where does he work?" Diana asked. Diana had taken tests for her criminal justice degree. She learned detective work and knew how to ask the right questions.

"All I know that he is a turbo duelist like me, but he is competing today," Naomi explained. Diana smiled. Her and Naomi loved a challenge. They would be perfect for the tournament.

"Let's go," Diana suggested.

Diana and Naomi watched on. They called themselves Team Angel. Them as well as their friend Erin, were Team Angel in America and they always dreamed of planning to compete in the WRGP. Now, they had their chance. Diana wanted to show the world what she could do, but for Naomi, it was different.

Yusei gasped. There, sitting in a couch on the other side of the room, was the Black Rose herself, Akiza. His heart pounded. His breath quickened. But there, next to her, was his best friend Crow. They were talking to each other and Akiza smiled a little. Yusei got up and walked over to them. Sherry noticed and frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about Akiza. She knew Akiza and Yusei dated and once upon a time, they had special feelings for each other. But does Yusei still had feelings for her?

"Hey," Yusei said as he walked over to them.  
"Yusei!" Crow exclaimed as he got up and fist bumped his best friend. Yusei and Akiza looked at each other. Akiza blushed. She remembered the scene with Yusei and Sherry. Of course Yusei would get himself a girlfriend sooner or later. But why did it bother her so much?

"Hello Yusei," she said sweetly as she got up and hugged him lightly.

"Akiza," Yusei whispered softly. He held her close and he smelled her rose perfume that she always wore.

"How are you doing Yusei?" she asked. Crow stood up next to Akiza.

"I am good, how is medical school?" Yusei asked. Sherry stood up and wrapped her arm around Yusei tightly and possessively. It took her a long time for her to have Yusei all of her own. She had to summon up all of the courage she had.

Crow looked around and he noticed someone. The strange girl with the mark was there and she wasn't alone. She had an attractive black haired curly dark skinned woman with her. He thought he had imagined it, but he wasn't sure. He needed to find out for sure. That wasn't a joke.

"Good, I finally got my nurse's degree, a couple of more years, I will be a licensed doctor," she explained.

"That's great," he said with a bright smile.

"Are you still the Chief Engineer of the new Energ D reactor?" she asked. She wanted to openly flirt with him like she used to, but the looks and the aura Sherry was giving her, she thought it wasn't for the best.

"Yep, and still working on my baby," Yusei answered, referring to the duel runner. Akiza smiled. Same old Yusei and his precious duel runner, some things would never change.

Naomi watched Yusei and the group of people with him while she was sitting with Diana. Diana and Naomi were hoping that their friend Erin would make a surprise entry and Team Angel would ride again. She noticed one of them were paying attention to her, one with orange hair, that stood up and grey eyes . He had what some people would call a criminal mark on both cheeks and a "M" shaped birthmark on his forehead. Both ears were pierced and he had a green plain bandanna wrapped around his head. He was looking at her and she was looking at her. She felt that she knew him from somewhere but she had never seen him before in her life.

Yusei turned to his best friend Crow. He noticed he was staring at someone. He turned and looked. There she was, a strange and yet beautiful woman. She had the same eyes as he. Who was she? Then, because of his better instincts, he needed to know who she was. He decided to walk to her and meet her and see who she was.

He turned and walked to the woman. Naomi watched him and braced herself. Here he is, the man who may be her brother.

"Hello," Yusei said to Naomi.

"Hi," Naomi said.

"I am Yusei Fudo, what is your name?" Yusei asked as he intended his hand.

"Naomi," Naomi said. She decided to not tell him her real last name, Fudo.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
